universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
The Pagusha Crisis
'''The Pagusha Crisis '''was an ongoing conflict within the Novarian Empire spanning over 9 Galaxies in the Third Age. The Empire once controlled exclusively by the cult-like Children of Pagusha was threatened by an uprIsing against the religion led by The Deadheart, named so by the lack of faith. Through said lack of faith, The Deadheart was able to overcome even the power of a "god". Story Build-Up The Novarian Empire was once a prosperous empire spanning across 9 different galaxies, thousands of planets and a massive sphere of influence. Economically sound and free of any significant enemies, any means of uprising was unheard of. The empire had remained and grown for years under the Children of Pagusha. The Children of Pagusha were a religion joined together in worship of the "God", Pagusha . A man who himself had once walked the very lands of the Novarian Empire. Pagusha was a masterful priest, and a member of a now lost humanoid race. Short, pale-skinned with enigmatic glowing eyes and pointy ears. Nonetheless, Pagusha would eventually rise through out the ranks of the Novarian Empire, aided by his race's unnaturally long lifespan. He'd serve as a noble for 30 years until eventually seizing a jump to the position of emperor. Pagusha was a powerful priest, and in turn spent countless hours of the day studying and mastering various arts of magic. Despite his long lifespan, Pagusha realized that even then, he'd someday parish like the rest, and he decided to find a cure for mortality. Within his first year as emporer, Pagusha would lose much free time and be stuck within his work. This would last about 20 years until Pagusha would eventually begin to show signs of aging, and begin receiving concerning word from his advisors. Pagusha was often advised to retire and pass on the torch, he; however, had no heir, for he had allowed his arts to consume a majority of his life. With this, he'd be forced to pass the title to someone not of his blood, an act seen as disgraceful by many of the empire. With this, Pagusha would begin research once more. He'd eventually turn from his position as priest, and go towards more dark magic as he'd come into contact with the Anti-Zeta. Earning his immortality by devious deeds. There was one condition though, he'd need to absorb the Sanguine Omnium of a sufficiently energized being to remain young. If unable to meet this requirement, he shall continue to live, but he will grow more and more weak and incapable. He'd return to his post as emporer to the surprise and even dismay of some. His reign had lasted 57 years, 20 years longer than any before him and the empire had seen a major downturn since then. Despite this, he'd return and get back to work. After countless economic crashes and the threat of all out war, Pagusha was finally dethroned. He had neglected his immortality and had been reduced to a state so weakened that the taking of another's energy had seemed impossible. He was removed by force, but replaced with his closest advisor. With the promise of change, the new emporer would rule with an iron fist, with Pagusha secretly controlling things from the shadows. Pagusha's secret rule would go on for over 300 years, and upwards of 25 heirs. In that time, an empire wide religion would be instilled, thus creating the ruling party: The Children of Pagusha. Seemingly deceased, Pagusha had since vanished and the empire had began to thrive once more under the rule of his religion. The populous believed that Pagusha had transcended to godhood, and brought good fortune to his former empire. There were also those, who differed in belief. Category:Events